Percy Jackson y el fuego de los Dioses
by Nancy Lee
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo quiere tomar el control del mundo sometiendo a los dioses, el Olimpo corre peligro nuevamente y con él todo el mundo, una profecía de la Oráculo Rachel Daré, menciona que los Tres Grandes están por desaparecer, por lo que una nueva búsqueda se inicia, Percy, Thalía y Nico son enviados para intentar salvar a sus padres...


Aquí aparezco para presentar mi segundo fic en esta página, ya que me leí la saga de Percy Jackson y me gusto, no como para quitarme el sueño pero si como algo entretenido, y tomando en cuenta que en las 2 películas que han salido han tergiversado todo, he decidió retomar este mi fic que había dejado inconcluso hace como dos años que vi la primera película y leí todos los libros….. Entonces se lo presento como la continuación del último libro "Percy Jackson y el ultimo Dios del Olimpo" …. Espero les guste y desde ya gracias por leerme.

*) Recomendaciones de siempre, los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen, son de Rick Riordan, pero la historia si…..

**Percy Jackson y el Fuego de los Dioses.**

**Capítulo 1**

**MI PADRE QUIERE DARME UN HERMANO.**

Había pasado los ultimo casi 2 años viviendo en New York y estudiando en la Escuela Secundaria Goode, no habían sucedido mayores acontecimientos, unos cuantos monstros por aquí y otros por allá, ya casi se podía decir que llevaba una vida normal, no era como que extrañara poner mi vida en peligro pero en cierta manera me aburría.

Había superado mi record sobre ser expulsado siempre de la escuela a la que asistía, la mayoría de veces por hacerla explotar o por meterme a peleas con compañeros, esta vez era ya un logro mayor, hasta mi mamá había llorado el día de fin de curso, cuando le dije que iba a seguir el otro año allí.

Ahora no tenía amigos a quienes extrañar demasiado, por lo menos no en la escuela, desde que Grover había asistido conmigo a la Academia Yancy y Tyson a la Escuela Meriwether, me había vuelto bastante solitario, me juntaba con un par de chicos durante los laboratorios, los cuales y de vez en cuando también los buscaba para almorzar, pero el tiempo que no estaba con ellos, leía. Aunque no me crean en serio leía, no como las personas normales, eso hubiera sido difícil para mí, con mi déficit de atención y mi dislexia, pero los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca eran de historia antigua, griega, específicamente y estaban escritos en esa misma lengua, cosa que entendía a la perfección ya que mi cerebro había sido hecho justamente para eso, pero lo hacía por una razón en especial: quería sentirme parte de algo, asegurarme que no era mi imaginación todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

Había visto a Nico varias veces, no me apetecía mucho bajar al inframundo a realizar una visita familiar, dado que su padre era hermano del mío

No me imaginaba eso.

-este, Hola Tío Hades-

-¡Sorpresa! Te vine a ver, a ti y a Nico-

Y llevaría en las manos algún pastel para tomar el té.

El solo hecho de imaginar al Dios de los muertos dándome la bienvenida o partiendo un pastel, sentado en una mesa con una taza de té o posando para la foto del álbum, era bastante tétrico.

En todo caso seguro la profesora Dods estaría más que feliz de echarme, era poco probable que solo eso hiciera, pienso que como mínimo me haría trizas y me devoraría.

Pero a pesar de eso Nico si había ido a mi casa, habíamos ido a la playa con mi madre y con Paul, fuimos un par de veces al cine a ver películas sangrientas como a él le gustaban, aunque yo parara con un nudo en el estómago y verde del asco, también había estado en mi cumpleaños 17 y por supuesto que mamá sabía que a él no le harían una fiesta igual que a mí, por lo que se emocionó cuando le hicimos una, no llego mucha gente, pero si había estado, Tyson, Annabeth, Rachel, mi mamá, Paul y yo... ah y una que otra persona algo importante como Hestia y mi Papá; Aunque había sido un poco incómodo ya que mi mamá se mantuvo nerviosa y con un leve color (y con leve color digo color rojo encendido) en las mejillas. Dado a que Poseidón estuvo cerca, ya lo había notado en diferentes ocasiones, en las que Papá había venido a casa que solo fueron como 3, pero habían sido las necesarias para darme cuenta que ellos se miraban de una manera extraña dirían algunos, yo diría Mmm... ¡PELIGROSA!

Poseidón se comportaba como nunca lo había visto, era atento y caballeroso y ayudaba en todo a mi madre, y ella sonreía todo el tiempo, claro que este comportamiento en otros tiempos a mí me hubiera sentado a la perfección, pero ahora sabiendo que mi madre estaba casada, y que Paul era un buen tipo, pues no me hacía mucha gracia.

-¿Me puedes explicar que haces?-

-¿de qué hablas Percy?- contesto Poseidón.

- la forma en la que te comportas con ella, no lo entiendo- -estas siendo, amable, con mamá- conteste algo extrañado.

Mi padre estaba acomodando los platos en un aparador alto que teníamos en la cocina, no pude evitar pensar si se comportaba de igual manera con Anphitrite la Nereida que tenía como esposa.

-bueno Hijo, tu madre siempre ha sido... buena, además no puedo tratarla mal-

-No, es que no me refiero a eso, sino que simplemente nunca lo has hecho-

Poseidón me lanzo una mirada severa.

-No digas nunca, Percy, si no, ¿cómo crees que naciste?-

Mi rostro se desencajo completamente y de pronto lo comprendí, Papá estaba cortejando a mamá…. nuevamente, y ella consciente o no de la situación estaba dejando que lo hiciera.

La sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo me dejo perplejo, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado, aunque no podría decir que lo conociera muy bien pues lo acababa de hacer relativamente.

-¿Mamá y tú?- Dije con cara de no creerme nada.

-no digo que sea así- contesto

Deje salir el aire que tenía en los pulmones, Y sentí un gran alivio por lo que dijo...hasta que termino la frase.

-Por ahora-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba molesto y... ¿Feliz?, algo en mi interior había cobrado vida con la sola mención de esa posibilidad, pero alguien tenía que ser maduro en esta situación, por lo que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, aunque no ayudara en nada.

-¿Que dices?-

-Eso es una locura….. tú….-

Y las emociones subían a mi atropellándose unas a otras sin dejarme hablar...

-Tu estas casado- fue lo único que pude decir.

Poseidón sonrió nuevamente.

-No creo que a Anphitrite le importe, después de todo, solo sería como agrandar la familia-

Trague saliva ruidosamente, hubiera deseado que allí mismo hubiera una entrada al Laberinto,

Estaba de colores con solo imaginarme la situación, pero tristemente recordé que este había desaparecido.

Si ya la familia acuática de papá como Anphitrite y Tritón ya me alucinaba, ahora presentándome de esa manera, o que mi padre les dijera que la familia había crecido iba a ser el inicio de una guerra civil, y yo sería el primer caído.

De repente me di cuenta que me había quedado en estado de Shock y había sido x lo que estaba pensando, la posibilidad no se me hubiera ocurrido ni en un millón de años pero ahora allí estaba "Un hermano", uno verdadero, de mis dos progenitores, no como Tyson y los cientos de hijos de Poseidón, si no de ambos, de mamá y papá.

Me logre recobrar.

-¡Mamá está casada!

De repente mi padre se puso serio y su semblante cambio, se miraba como un anciano de un millón de años…. como en realidad lo era.

-Eso si es un problema-

-no me gustaría que me negaran mi derecho- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo como si pensara algo muy grave.

Iba a empezar a protestar nuevamente cuando mi madre entro a la cocina, y con una sonrisita se puso a ayudar a poner las cosas en su lugar.

Vi las miradas que se tenían ambos y lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos, no sabía qué hacer, podía encararlos a los dos, justo allí, pero me quedaría en las mismas, sin contar en lo realmente vergonzoso que me resultaría.

Tal vez fue algo bueno que en ese momento entrara Tyson y me llevara a mostrar el nuevo helicóptero de bronce que había hecho solo viéndolo en la televisión.

Pronto vería la manera de hacer algo al respecto


End file.
